Trevin Mendenhall
:“''I'm the rare soul, nothing will change even though I crawl in the dark. The world can't bring me down.” — Trevin Mendenhall '''Trevin Copelled Mendenhall '(1998 – Now) adalah Penyihir pure-blood, lahir dari Efram dan Fiana Mendenhall, dan adik laki-laki Gibilus Mendenhall. Dia adalah anggota House of Mendenhall, keluarga sihir tua, yang mulai sekitar Abad Pertengahan dan punya sejarah hubungan dengan House of Gaunt. Dia menghadiri Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pada tahun 2009 dan disortir ke Slytherin. Trevin menjadi Pelahap Maut di masa remajanya, mempunyai sebuah kedekatan tersendiri dengan Lord Voldemort, kemudian membelot ketika tahu seberapa putus asa Lord Voldemort untuk mencapai tujuannya. Biography Family Life :"You can't hate him if you understood how the way he thinking. He is wizard that has great ambition, talent, and firm. Because his feeling sometimes reject everything that he has done''..." — Gibilus remembering his Brother House of Mendenhall merupakan salah satu dari sedikit keluarga Pure-blood yang tersisa, dan telah menghasilkan beberapa penyihir kembar, hebat atau gelap. Keluarga Mendenhall menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, mereka akan mengajar kesopanan lebih dulu pada penerusnya, sebelum mengajarkan sihir. Menurut kakaknya Gibilus, keluarga Mendenhall percaya bahwa mereka merupakan keluarga terhormat dalam dunia sihir, dan mereka juga menyetujui sebagian besar dari pendapat Pelahap Maut mengenai kemurnian darah. Hubungan Trevin dan Gibilus sangat dekat ketika sejak mereka kecil. Karena ketidakmampuannya sebagai putra yang paling kecil, Trevin sering mendapat perlindungan dari Gibilus. Mereka sering melakukan hal-hal bersama, kadang kala karena kemiripan, mereka akan bertukar keseharian. Trevin dan Gibilus memiliki keseharian yang berbeda, karena Trevin harus belajar dengan pamannya untuk menjadi penyihir berdarah murni yang hebat; sedangkan Gibilus memiliki kebebasan yang besar meski sering mendapat masalah dan kemarahan. Meskipun keluarganya memiliki keyakinan tentang kemurnian darah, ayah Trevin tidak masih mentolelir mereka yang hebat meski tidak murni. Ini berbeda dengan ibunya yang membenci Muggleborn, karena selalu dicemooh dan dianggap tidak lebih baik dari Muggleborn oleh keluarganya, House of Black. Itu disebabkan prestasi sihirnya yang tidak bagus, bahkan mungkin menjadi Squib karena tekanan yang dia terima, seandainya tidak jatuh cinta kepada ayahnya. Sementara Pamannya tetap menganggap bahwa penyihir yang keluarganya belum menikah dengan muggle atau Muggleborn secara inheren lebih tinggi dari penyihir yang memilikinya, tidak perduli alasannya. Karena Copelled memiliki sifat tersebut, maka dia dianggap sebagai anak yang lebih disukai oleh keluarganya, sedangkan Gibilus telah membebaskan diri dari keluarga. Meskipun begitu, House of Mendenhall adalah keluarga yang tersembunyi, mereka disembunyikan oleh keluarga Hezeldine yang sudah berhubungan selama beberapa dekade dan terkenal dengan kekuatan dan bakat terhadap mantra perlindungan. Hubungan keluarga mereka meretak, tidak cukup baik karena keuletan pamannya yang bahkan tidak menerima sekedar hubungan pertemanan dengan mereka yang tidak murni. Life as a Death Eater :"''They're all about Voldemort. Trevin seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters..." — A collage of news clippings in Trevin's room Sebelum mulai mempunyai sebuah kedekatan tersendiri dengan Sang Dark Lord, Trevin melakukan perjalanan waktu yang disebabkan oleh Professor Albus Dumbledore, orang yang dijuluki "penyihir yang melampaui ruang-waktu", membuat sebuah fenomena sihir secara tidak sengaja, membuat pintu waktu yang bertahan selama beberapa bulan. Trevin bertemu dengan Tom pertama kali di tahun 2004, saat umurnya masih 6 tahun, masuk ke jalur waktu di tahun 1943, bertepatan tahun dimana gadis di kamar mandi mati di Hogwarts. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Tom Riddle yang bahkan menipu Kepala Sekolah Armando Dippet, tapi berpura-pura tidak mengetahui itu, bahkan tidak mengungkit itu. Trevin yang masih kecil berbicara soal kehebatan Tom Riddle, meskipun butuh banyak waktu baginya membuat Tom percaya bahwa Trevin sedang mendukungnya. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan waktu 6 jam setiap hari untuk mempelajari sihir, membicarakan alasan kenapa ada pintu waktu yang muncul dan rencana masa depan untuk menciptakan kelompoknya. Dalam waktu 3 tahun Trevin tidak bertemu dengan Tom, karena pintu waktu tidak terbuka untuk menghubungkan mereka. Albus Dumbledore kalau itu terkena sihir hitam dari cincin Salazar Slytherin, jadi efek sihirnya pun menurun. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika terbuka di tahun 2007, perjalanan waktu berubah menjadi tahun 1997 saat dimana perang dunia sihir kedua terjadi. Trevin mengetahui ambisi baru Tom Riddle yang sudah berubah menjadi begitu buruk. Tom Riddle yang mengubah namanya menjadi Voldemort berencana menguasai dunia, tapi memulai dari Hogwarts. Trevin tetap berpura-pura mendukungnya, karena kepercayaan Voldemort masih utuh kepadanya, meskipun sudah memiliki Severus Snape sebagai orang kepercayaan yang baru. Ditahun yang sama, pintu waktu yang disebabkan oleh Dumbledore tertutup, tidak bisa dibuka kembali karena kematian Dumbledore. Itu membuat Tom tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Trevin, setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya membantai habis keluarga Trevin, kecuali saudaranya Gibilus. Hogwarts years Year 2009-2010 :Corvus: "Just can read a book and talk with a ghost, huh? Do not you think you're too geeky, too trivial, for a Pureblood Slytherin?" :Trevin: "I'm a wizard, not a wrestler" :— Trevin arguing with Corvus Tahun Pertama tidak ada yang menarik darinya, selain karena dia kutu buku dari Slytherin dan mendapatkan kejadian tidak menyenangkan dengan Bloody Baron yang suka mengikutinya, berbicara mengenai masa lalunya, penyesalannya, alasan-alasan konyol dan cerita yang tidak pernah ingin didengar oleh Trevin. Bloody Baron juga yang menyebabkan Corvus, gadis dari Ravenclaw, dan Trevin akhirnya bertemu hingga berdebat selama beberapa waktu di Great Hall. Itu menjadikan pertemuan pertama yang kurang menyenangkan. Membawa kesan pertama yang buruk pada masing-masing dari mereka. Dilain waktu, tanpa sengaja Trevin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Corvus saat memeriksa burung hantu di Owlery. Meskipun sudah menjunjung ideologi dari pamannya untuk berpikir bahwa siapapun keturunan atau darah campuran dari Muggle harus dijauhi, bahkan di singkirkan, Trevin masih dekat dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga Hazeldine yang di sorting ke Gryffindor, Haylay Hazeldine, sekaligus tunangan dari Gibilus. Year 2010-2011 "It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste." — Trevin arguing with Lorelia Selama tahun keduanya berada di Hogwarts, Trevin mempalajari banyak hal dengan baik. Dia juga tetap mempertahankan pertemanannya dengan gadis Gryffindor yang seangkatan, Haylay Hazeldine. Meskipun begitu, tahun keduanya tidak membuat banyak perubahan. Dia masih tetap memiliki banyak teman karena sikapnya yang sopan di depan orang lain, tapi juga dibenci banyak siswa lain yang sepertinya mendapatkan masalah, dicela dan dicerca, dengan Trevin karena kurang memiliki sopan santun, terutama murid-murid Gryffindor yang banyak bersikap semaunya. .... Year 2011-2012 “''If you find me offensive. Then I suggest you quit finding me''.” — ... Year 2012-2013 ... Year 2010-2011 ... Physical appearance :"Trevin had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Gibilus had been." — Description of Trevin Copelled mempunyai rambut hitam yang agak panjang jatuh, mata hijau dan mirip Gibilus--meski sedikit lebih kurus dan kurang tampan di bandingkan kakaknya. Sedangkan sebagai Pelahap Maut sendiri, dia punya tanda atau tatto di lengan sebelah kirinya. Personality and traits Trevin Mendenhall, lahir dari garis keturunan Penyihir yang hebat, memiliki kekuatan yang diinginkan oleh banyak penyihir Pureblood. Karena itu, dia selalu tenang dan percaya diri pada kekuatannya, menampilkan kepribadian yang tenang dan penuh perhitungan hampir setiap saat. Ketenangannya sering membuat pikirannya jelas dari pengaruh emosional. Satu-satunya sifat yang diwarisi dari ayahnya adalah sedikit toleransi kepada mereka yang bukan Pureblood namun cukup hebat. Dia cukup sengaja tidak perduli atau tidak ingin tahu tentang orang-orang atau hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak memiliki nilai. Sikapnya yang tidak biasa, menjunjung tinggi kesopanan seperti keluarganya dan reputasinya sebagai murid teladan telah membuatnya mendapatkan kepercayaan dan rasa hormat dari para Professor. Meskipun Trevin memiliki tingkat rasa hormat tertentu untuk orang-orang tertentu dan memiliki keyakinan pada mereka yang berkemampuan. Trevin sangat cerdas, memiliki pemikiran yang cerdik, dan berhati-hati meski penuh ambisi, sebagaimana dibuktikan oleh kinerja terbaiknya di Hogwarts dan prestasi magisnya yang luar biasa. Tapi dia juga memiliki kebanggan, sesekali kebanggaan pada dirinya bisa melonjak menjadi sombong dan menyebabkan gesekan dengan orang disekitarnya, yang dikombinasikan dengan penggunaan sarkasme dan kesopanan yang mengejek. Orang tua Trevin memiliki preferensi penyihir berdarah murni, sehingga diasumsikan bahwa Trevin mencontoh mereka saat tumbuh dewasa. Di tahun-tahun sekolahnya Trevin seorang kutu buku, yang kemudian menjadi Seeker utuk Tim Quidditch selama dua tahun pertamanya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti demi ambisinya. Trevin mengembangkan kepribadian yang menunjukan keangkuhan esktrim dan tidak mentolerir mereka yang meremehkannya atau menentangnya, menyatakan bahwa mereka yang melayani atau mendapatkan rasa hormatnya dapat menatap matanya. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa kepribadian itu muncul adalah karena Trevin yang takut bahwa dia tidak dapat mencapai tujuannya, dan karena jumlah tekanan yang diberikan hidupnya kepada dia. Kepribadiannya menjadi sangat mengintimidasi dan merendahkan. Karena cara Trevin tumbuh selama masa kanak-kanak, dia mengembangkan mentalitas pemenang yang kuat, percaya bahwa pemenang mendapatkan segalanya dalam hidup, sementara pecundang tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Itu semua karena pamannya. Trevin yang telah disortir ke dalam Slytherin, ingin sekali menunjukkan dirinya bisa membanggakan keluarganya, dan mengemban tugas tersebut. Kepribadian Trevin yang lebih lembut muncul kembali setelah beberapa waktu bersama Lorelia, mendapatkan apa yang tidak dia dapatkan dalam hidupnya dan hancur kembali ketika gadis tersebut ternyata berpihak kepada Kementrian Sihir untuk menghentikan tujuannya. Setelah melihat Lorelia tidak memihaknya, Trevin terluka oleh kehilangan orang terdekat untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi menganggapnya sebagai awal untuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan bersumpah bahwa dia akan menjadi apa yang selama ini ia ingin raih. Hingga Trevin memutuskan membawa Lorelia, apa yang dia anggap menjadi miliknya. Trevin tetaplah orang yang tanpa ampun, dia benar-benar membenci kebrutalan yang berlebihan. Bahkan, ketika Trevin membunuh musuh, dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan efisien, tanpa menghiraukan bentuk kekerasan yang tidak perlu. Dia tidak memaafkan penghinaan dengan mudah, meski dia tidak suka menanggapi sesuatu yang kurang menarik minatnya. Selain itu di selalu percaya pada dirinya sendiri, membuatnya lebih suka beroperasi secara rahasia dan sendiri jika memungkinkan. Meskipun sosoknya yang agak terkait sebagai penjahat, Trevin sangat peduli dan perhatian terhadap murid yang berada di Slytherin, walaupun kadang tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Magical abilities and skills :"In a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time, You-Know-Who'd miss out on the top spot only because Trevin arrived, a generation later, to steal his crown." — Trevin's reputation and power Trevin sangat berbakat bahkan saat masih menjadi mahasiswa Hogwarts, bahkan Luella Kaelyn sendiri mengatakan Trevin mungkin adalah salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah dilihat Hogwarts. Sebagai orang dewasa, Trevin dianggap sebagai calon Penyihir Hitam yang paling kuat dan berbahaya sepanjang masa, bahkan mungkin mengikuti jejak Voldemort. Ditakuti oleh masyarakat sihir karena kekuatan luar biasa dan keterampilannya dalam sihir. *'Parseltongue': Trevin sama dengan Voldemort, seorang Parselmouth, sifat yang diwarisi dari leluhurnya, Salazar Slytherin. Hikayat sebagian besar leluhur Gauntnya (bahkan ayah, kakek dan pamannya) mewarisi sifat yang sangat tidak biasa ini; ciri-ciri seperti itu biasanya berasal dari keluarga melalui perkawinan sedarah, praktik yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Gaunt. Mengingat Trevin sendiri juga keturunan Gaunt. *'Magical Knowledge': Cerdas dan cukup berpengetahuan untuk mengetahui apa Horcrux, seni gelap tingkat tertinggi yang hanya sedikit yang akan pernah tahu, dan bahkan dapat menipu Voldemort. Trevin juga banyak menciptakan sihirnya sendiri, ketika masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Pengetahuannya dalam sihir berkembang, bahkan hingga ia tertarik dengan sihir Kuno yang lebih kuat dibandingkan sihir modern, meski kurang efision. *'Quidditch': Trevin bermain sebagai Seeker untuk tim Quidditch Slytherin selama waktunya di Hogwarts. *'Wand Versatility': Trevin telah menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menggunakan tongkat selain tongkatnya sendiri tanpa cacat. Meskipun tidak membuka kunci kekuatan penuh tongkat, dia masih bisa menggunakan tingkat sihirnya yang biasa, mampu menekan dan akhirnya mengalahkan tiga lawan yang sangat terampil sekaligus. Satu-satunya Wand yang tidak bisa dia gunakan adalah Ash wood dengan inti rambut Unicorn, karena tongkat itu punya kencederungan mengikat yang ekstrim pada pemilik aslinya. *'Leadership skills': Di bawah kepemimpinannya, seteleh menciptakan kelompoknya sendiri, Trevin mengorganisir semua anggotanya di seluruh Dunia Sihir, dengan beberapa insiden buruk yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Trevin adalah pemimpin yang sangat kompeten, bahkan ketika ia semakin bertambah dewasa dan memperoleh lebih banyak pengalaman dalam memimpin dan dengan demikian mengasah keterampilan kepemimpinan lebih lanjut. Gaya kepemimpinan Trevin tidak pernah berubah dari aturan karismatik. *'Charisma': Bahkan di usia muda, Trevin menampilkan bakat luar biasa untuk manipulasi orang lain, mampu memanipulasi Kepala Sekolah Kaelyn dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari setiap guru di Hogwarts. Dia juga dikelilingi oleh sekelompok teman, meskipun kadang tidak merasakan kasih sayang bagi mereka. Sebagai orang dewasa, keterampilannya dalam memanipulasi semakin berkembang, berhasil meyakinkan banyak penyihir untuk bergabung. *'Dark Art': Trevin sangat berbakat dan berprestasi dalam Ilmu Hitam di semua tingkatan. Dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat bagus tentang sihir yang paling tidak dikenal dan rumit yang seorang ahli sihir Kegelapan mampu lakukan, dan juga sangat ahli dalam penggunaan ketiga Kutukan yang Tak Dapat Diampuni. Trevin juga mampu mengembangkan Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and curses. Dia juga sangat berpengalaman dan terampil dalam melakukan Fiendfyre yang sangat kompleks, karena dia mampu mengendalikan sepenuhnya api terkutuk yang diciptakannya dan bahkan dapat memadatkan api yang menyala menjadi ular berkepala tiga, Runespoor. Dia juga mampu melakukan berbagai macam sihir gelap yang unik dan kuat. Bahkan dia bisa membaca teks dari buku kuno tentang Mantra Hitam, yang akhirnya dia gunakan untuk mengulang hidup dan mengubah suatu kejadian. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Karena Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah subjek sekolah Hogwarts, dapat diasumsikan bahwa meskipun jauh lebih tertarik dalam menggunakan sihir gelap daripada belajar untuk mempertahankannya, Trevin juga mencapai nilai tinggi pada ujian OWL-nya dan sangat mahir dalam bertahan dari sihir gelap dan menjadi praktisi Ilmu Hitam yang paling kuat. Dapat juga diasumsikan bahwa pengetahuannya tentang Ilmu Hitam juga membuatnya sadar akan banyak mantra pertahanan canggih yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang, ini membuatnya dapat bertahan dari sihir gelap yang mungkin bisa berbalik buruk padanya. *'Duelling': Trevin adalah seorang duelis dengan kemahiran dan pengalaman yang luar biasa. Dia juga mampu mengalahkan banyak penyihir luar biasa, dan kemudian juga membunuh mantan Auror yang sangat kuat. Gaya duel Trevin, ironisnya, mirip dengan Voldemort karena tidak bisa di prediksi: dia bisa secara naluriah mengubah gaya dalam sekejap mata, dan sangat agresif, menggunakan sihir Gelap yang kuat untuk membanjiri lawannya. Rupanya, dia juga kadang-kadang memilih menghadapi lawan yang dilihatnya sebagai musuh yang layak. Keterampilan duel Trevin bahkan cukup hebat untuk memungkinkan dia menantang pembawa Tongkat dari kayu Elder atau bahkan Tongkat Elder itu sendiri. *'Thunder', Fire and Water magic affinity: Bukan hanya terbukti dapat melakukan Fiendfyre secara non-verball. Trevin juga punya senjatanya sendiri, melakukan sihir petir yang memungkinkan dia membuat tali dari petir yang tidak benar-benar membakar atau menghanguskan sesuatu tapi tetap terasa menyengat, bahkan membuat penyihir lain pingsan. Meskipun menyukai petir, dia juga mampu melakukan Everlasting fire yang abadi, membuat api yang tidak pernah padam. Dia juga menunjukkan bahwa juga bisa menguasai air, dengan mudah dan secara non-verbal memanipulasi perairan untuk tumpah kedaratan saat memadamkan rumahnya. *'Inferi creation' and control: Trevin membuktikan, bahwa Voldemort bukanlah satu-satunya penyihir yang disebutkan memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat dan mengendalikan Inferi, dan tentara pada saat itu, meskipun itu tersirat bahwa Wizard Gelap lainnya, seperti Gellert Grindelwald, mungkin juga menggunakan atau atau ingin menggunakannya. Trevin mampu mebyebarkan dan melepaskan gerombolan Inferi yang sangat besar dan sangat kuat dan memanipulasi mereka untuk melakukan tugas tertentu saja. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic': Sebagai penyihir, Trevin juga sangat mampu dalam sihir tanpa-tongkat dan nonverbal, cukup sehingga mampu menggunakan keduanya. Dia bisa mendorong raksasa mati keluar dari jalannya dengan gerakan tangan lamban selama Pertempuran. Dia juga bisa menyihir runespoor yang menjulang tinggi yang terbuat dari Fiendfyre, melakukannya secara bersamaan secara nonverbal dan tanpa tongkat. *'Occlumency and Legilimency': Trevin juga sangat mahir dan berbakat dalam penggunaan Occlumency dan Legilimency, mampu secara efektif melindungi pikirannya sendiri dan menembus pikiran orang lain. Meskipun ia belajar dari Lorelia langsung, Trevin sudah tidak memerlukan Mantra atau tongkat untuk masuk kedalam pikiran orang, dia bahkan dapat menggunakan Legilimency untuk mempengaruhi pikiran yang diserangnya, tidak hanya bisa membaca, tetapi juga mengendalikan dan meremukkan pikiran orang lain, menyerang pikiran orang lain, menciptakan visi yang sangat realistis yang dirancang untuk menyiksa mereka ke dalam kegilaan. Oleh karena itu, Trevin hampir selalu tahu kapan seseorang berbohong. *'Potions': Meskipun bukan subyek utama, Trevin berpengetahuan tentang ramuan, setidaknya yang berhubungan dengan sihir gelap. Dia memiliki bakat dan keterampilan yang cukup dalam ramuan. *'Charms': Trevin sangat terampil dalam Charm. Dia bisa dengan mudah menarik benda-benda keluar dari jalan, meledakkan pintu dan memecahkan kunci. Bahkan, ia dapat membuat sihirnya sendiri secara mendadak dan tidak terduga, yang membuat gaya duelnya tidak dapat di prediksi, sama seperti Voldemort. *'Memory Modification': Trevin juga terbukti mahir memodifikasi ingatan orang lain, karena ia mampu menanamkan kenangan palsu ke dalam Lorelia Presley. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengekstraksi memori nyata, yang katanya diperlukan keterampilan Legillimency luar biasa. *'Apparition': Bukan hanya cakap, tapi sangat mahir dalam Apparition, dan bisa berotasi dengan akurasi dan tepat bahkan ketika terkunci dalam pertempuran, menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk menghindar dan menghindari mantra ketika berduel. Trevin juga bisa ber-Apparate dalam diam, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa penyihir seperti Albus Dumbledore dan Voldemort. *'Alchemy': Trevin adalah seorang alkemis yang cukup berkamampuan, mungkin tidak sehebat pamannya atau Nicholas Flamel yang bisa menciptakan the Holy Grail of Alchemy — the Philosopher's Stone. Tapi dengan batu itu yang dia curi dari kantor penyimpanan pamannya, dia mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali Lorelia dari kematian, meski dia tahu itu saja tidak cukup. Dia membutuhkan Dark Arts dari teks kuno dan mengobarkan nyawa orang lain yang sudah dia renggut sebelumnya sebagai bentuk penukaran yang lain, sebelum akhirnya mengulang waktu dan kehidupan. *'Study of Ancient Runes': Mahir dalam Ancient Runes, Trevin mampu memahami buku Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms yang berisikan tentang hieroglif magis dan logogram, bahkan teks kuno Dark Arts. Possessions :"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Mendenhall… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." —Sagar expressing his interest in what Trevin can do with his wand. *'Wand': Despite having prodigious skill with wandless magic, Trevin still possessed and made use of a wand. As is the case with most wizards and witches, Trevin's wand is among his most valued magical possessions, which is yew: a wood with the powers of evil with a Dragon heartstring core, 13". *'Time-Turner': Berbeda dengan Time-Turner yang dimiliki oleh Kementrian Sihir, Trevin menciptakan prototipe Time-Turnernya sendiri, menyebabkannya dapat melakukan perjalanan sejauh yang di inginkan dan tinggal di waktu tertentu sampai 24 jam. Bentuknya juga berbeda, karena ia menggunakan Pocket Watch hadiah dari Lorelia Presley untuk membuat Time-Turnernya sendiri. *'Philosopher's stone': Batu yang dapat mengubah logam dasar menjadi emas, dan juga menghasilkan Elixir of Life yang memberikan keabadian, tapi tidak, Trevin menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan kembali Lorealia Presley. Batu tersebut ia dapat dari kamar bawah tanah milik Pamannya. Relationships Mendenhall family thumb|400pxTrevin dan orang tuanya, Efraim dan Fiana, memiliki hubungan yang baik. Bahkan dengan pamannya, tapi kearena saudaranya, Gibilus, tidak memiliki ideologi Pamannya, orang tua mereka memberi tahu Gibilus bahwa "Trevin adalah putra yang lebih baik dari dia". Orang tua Trevin sangat senang bahwa putra mereka disortir ke rumah Slytherin. Namun, orang tua Trevin terkejut ketika mereka mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Voldemort. Trevin dan kakaknya Gibilus tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik setelah orang tua mereka dibunuh oleh Voldemort, sebagian karena Gibilus meninggalkan rumah dan beberapa masalah yang sering terjadi di kediaman Pamannya. Gibilus juga menjadi alasan Voldemort membunuh orang tua mereka. Keluarga Mendenhall masih keturunan Gaunt, sama seperti Voldemort sendiri. Namun bukan saudara langsung, bisa dibilang saudara jauh. Maximus Mendenhall "I am both his reliance and pride, but that one little thing he didn't event realize was that I am a double-edged sword." — ... Lord Voldemort Saat masa-masa sekolah Voldemort, lebih dikenal sebagai Tom Riddle, sangat mempercayai Trevin. Karena berpikir anak sekecil itu tidak akan berbohong dan suka rela mendukungnya, meskipun Voldemort tetap mewaspadainya. Titik-titik kepercayaan Voldemort menurun adalah sebuah ancaman terbesar bagi Trevin. Trevin Mendenhall menjadi Pelahap Maut bahkan sejak perjalanan waktunya. Dia sangat setia kepada Voldemort sampai dia menyadari bahwa Dark Lord berencana untuk membunuh keluarganya untuk menguji kesetiaan. Trevin menghimbau Gibilus untuk memberitahu keluarganya, yang kemudian ditolak karena merasa tidak bertanggung jawab atas Keluarga yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Sejak saat itu, Trevin menggunakan Occlumency untuk mencegah Dark Lord mengetahui kesetiaannya yang sebenarnya. Kepercayaan Voldemort pada Trevin semakin kuat setelah membunuh keluarganya; Pangeran Kegelapan tidak tahu bahwa seluruh keluarganya sudah sekarat sebelum itu. Trevin menjadi Death Eater termuda, sekaligus penasihat paling dipercaya Dark Lord sebelum Severus Snape. Setelah membelot tanpa sepengetahuan Voldemort, Trevin terus meremehkannya sebanyak mungkin, membuat kelompoknya sendiri. Kolkhis thumb|Kolkhis :"No doubt because of its striking and intimidating appearance." —Trevin just before ordering Kolkhis to kill Aurors Trevin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kolkhis, runespoor peliharaannya yang sangat langka karena berumur panjang, meski diperiksa, itu juga bukan Animagus seseorang. Meskipun Kolkhis bukan satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tampaknya benar-benar diperhatikan oleh Trevin, Kolkhis adalah peliharaan pertamanya. Trevin sering mengelus kepalanya, saling berbicara seperti bertukar pendapat, dan bahkan menggunakan kata-kata yang penuh kasih ketika dia berbicara kepadanya. Kolkhis tidak pernah membuat murka tuannya, bahkan ketika dia gagal menjaga Lorelia, meskipun sulit bagi Kolkhis umumnya untuk bereaksi dengan baik saat melawan tuannya. Kolkhis mematuhi setiap perintah tuannya, dan keduanya mampu berkomunikasi satu sama lain secara telepati. Tercatat bahwa Trevin memiliki kontrol yang tidak biasa terhadap peliharaannya, bahkan untuk Parselmouth. Lorelia Presley ... Racdizan :"He can make bad things happen to people who annoy him. He can make them hurt if he want to." — Racdizan talking about Trevin Scipione Sagar ... Delphini ... Etymology *'Trevin '''as a boys' name is pronounced ''TREV-in. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Trevin is "fair town". Short form of Trevelyan. Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Character